


Momentary Bliss

by Seekers01



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Legacy, Sexual Content, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekers01/pseuds/Seekers01
Summary: Sam finally gets some time off from work in time for the Grand opening of the game to kick it all off.These chapter will be fluff and action or sexual content (the chapters will have warnings if so)this is part of the USERS and ALIVE SeriesI think they called this dabble???1.The games
Relationships: Sam Flynn/Tron
Kudos: 17





	1. the Games

The clock struck six and that was his time to leave. The sun was setting in the distance, casting an orange glow into his office. He didn't see the point of having the lights on as it was such a beautiful day and the sun was giving plenty of light as it was. 

Sam closed several tabs to then shut down his desk computer before drawing away from his desk entirely to swivel his chair towards the window to watch the sunset. He could feel the sun’s shine warm his face gently as he closed his eyes as he took in a breath and relaxed further into his chair. 

This was the final day of his workweek before his weekend and full week's holiday and he was gonna spend it shamelessly with his lover. He had it all planned, with the grand opening of the new gaming grid to it off. The games had a whole new set of rules that were fair but still provided a challenge for the gaming programs or the volunteers. The arena didn't just have the original disc wars or light cycle grid but had a range of different gaming styles to two v two katana battles to simulated firefights which were great for the few military programs still lingering. 

As Sam continued to soak in the sun’s shine, there was a gentle tap on the door. He didn't move from his stop but called out to the person who was on the other side to come in. It was Alan who had poked his head around the door. 

The young man opened his eyes when Alan cleared his throat before he spoke. 

“Hey Sam, Quorra’s just finishing up her work and we’ll head off.” 

Sam stretched in his chair as let out a “yeah okay” in response and then sat up to collect all the sheets of random documents and reports and popped them into their designated folder. He stood up and walked to the filing cabinet to put the file away. 

When he turned around, Alan was perched on the arm of a chair that sat in front of the desk. He had a pleasant smile as he watched Sam. 

“Are you excited?” the older man asked. Even in his tired state, the man always musters up the energy somewhere to be happy and excited for Sam. 

The young man smiled,” yeah, a whole week in the Grid and the opening of the games to kick it all off. Ya know, i was gonna banish the whole concept of the games entirely but the games were part of their culture before Clu turned it into a way to publicly execute programs.” 

Alan stood from where he sat to move to rest a strong hand on the other man's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze,” you did good, from the way the Grid’s been going, your father would be proud. Not only that but with Encom, we are back where we should be,"

Sam’s heart tightened as he chuckled but the smile didn't cease as he looked down as he felt something well up in the corners of his eyes. It was rare for Alan to say these things because he liked to save the appraisals for when Sam did something good. Like when he came home from school with a medal from the science fair or when he got into CalTech.

“Sam, you okay?” Alan asked, worriedly. There was no stopping the tears from forming as he turned to Alan again and sniffed before he spoke. 

“You really have a way with words,” he managed out as he wiped away a single fallen tear. At that moment Sam was drawn into a reassuring hug. Sam stiffen but quickly relaxed, bringing his arm up, to wrap just under Alan’s shoulders. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds before he heard the older man whispered, “I’m proud of you,” before tightening his hold and then letting go. Sam stood there looking a little taken back. It took him a second to let it sink in before wiping away the tears that threatened to spill with the back of his sleeve.

“Now, you're really going there,” he smirked as he playfully punched the older man's shoulder. Sam quickly went to gather his things that were placed by his desk or hung up. He didn't come to work by bike because they were all going to the Grid after work, so it was his silly suitcase that Alan gave him, saying that made it look more professional instead of the backpack and the nice fitted blazer, that was hung up close by. 

He held them both in one hand while he returned to Alan, to throw an arm over the man's shoulders and pulled him toward and out the door of his office. Not to his surprise, Alan's stuff was all neatly placed on the sofa in the reception waiting area to Alan’s and Sam’s offices. 

Alan thanked the receptionist for watching his stuff as pulled on his trench coat. She responded in kind and bid them farewell while telling Sam to have a nice holiday with a polite smile. 

….

They met Quorra in the elevator with Jr. He seemed to have taken a fine interest in her. Quorra found it funny in his attempts to flirt with her, so she didn't mind the odd coffee or occasional chat. Most of the ride the car lot was spent in awkward silence but about halfway down, Jr had clicked the next floor to come up and took his opportunity to leave, quickly saying his goodbyes. 

As the door closed, Sam couldn’t help but try and stifle his laugh as Quorra let out a little chuckle. Alan shook his head as he smiled. 

The arcade had changed in the past year. It was Sam’s new hideout where he could be closer to the Grid and for whenever Tron felt like coming to the User world. Sam sold some of the arcade machines to collectors or other arcades around L.A, while some put into storage. There were only a selected few that stayed in the arcade. 

Sam unlocked the same old double doors to allow them in and switched on the light. As they walked in, Marvin came scampering over with his tail wagging. Sam chucked his blazer and case on the sofa and walked over to the kitchen to get Marvin some food. Alan cautiously walked over to the new part he installed into the arcade. Quorra closed the door behind them and then collapsed onto the sofa and switched on the TV as she put her legs on the coffee table in front of her.

“Nice workstation,” he commented as looked at four monitors mounted to the wall just above a desk. There were pads and loose bits of paper of ideas and plans, scattered across the desk. 

“Completely separate from the Grid. I test them here before integrating with the Grid. Tron’s been asking for some upgrades if we are ever gonna link it to the rest of the world.” Sam explained as he put the bag of food away and gave Marvin a quick scratch behind his ear as the dog ate before joining Alan.

“I'll show you later what I'm working on but right now we can't keep the others waiting,” Alan nodded, giving Sam a thoughtful look as they moved towards the Tron machine to pull it open. Sam called to Quorra and she quickly shut the TV off and sprung to her feet to bounce her way over to them. She flashed him a quick smile as he stepped to the side, allowing her through. He didn't move when Alan allowed him to go through next but Sam only motioned for the older man to go through instead. 

Alan rolled his eyes at Sam as he ducked his head as went though. Sam chuckled at the action as he closed the door behind them, hearing the machine move back into place beyond the door and jogged down the stairs to join them in the underground lab. 

The grid was still housed under the window as they walked in but the old sofa was replaced and Sam had installed in a fridge, probably full of beers and snacks for when he was working topside on the grid. 

Alan and Quorra stood in the designated place in front of the laser while Sam went straight for the computer, logging in.

“The laser has a few new features. It will go into cool down mode after the ten minutes are up and then reactive after a few minutes but it will only activate two more times after that,” Sam explained as he typed in the last few keys in the interface before standing back, listening for the laser to activate. Once he heard the first click, he started counting. 

5...4..3..2..

The laser fired and they were sucked in. 

…..

..1..

The trio found themselves back in the same underground basement that they spawned in when entering the grid. They could hear the roar of several engines wizing passed the window above. Sam looked down at himself and saw that he was still in his work suit whereas Quorra in iconic Grid suit, but when he turned to see what Alan was dressed in, he noticed something a little different about his normal attire. His normal work clothes were just like Sam but it seemed small tweaks to the cuff of his sleeves of his coat. 

“Alan, turn around for a second.”

The older user did and revealed two thin circuits strips that started from his disc dock and ran the centre seam to disappear to line the inside of the coat, a very simple circuit design. 

Sam made a face in approval while Quorra crossed her arms and smiled.

“Last time i was here, i let Fox mess with my coat while i talked to Beck and Tron,” Alan said as he turns back around and just shrugged, “ it was the simplest out of so many that she came out with, but i have to say, she has a natural talent with these things.”

“Yeah it looks good,” he agreed. At that moment, they heard several engines being revved from outside. Sam scoffed and shook his head,” let's get moving.”

Once Sam made his way to the door, he wasted no time in opening it. On the other side, the whole of his team, talking amongst themselves, except for one particular program. Tron was lent up against one of the light runners parked outside with his crossed over his chest, looking towards the sky. He was as he was when Sam last saw him. His heart welds up and he could help give the program a dreamy look. 

Tron turned his attention towards them and stood up, eyes catching Sam’s gaze, returning his smile as he started walking towards them. The others came to greet them but Sam went directly to him. They met up halfway and Tron drew him into a hug, holding him tight as he buried nose into the crook of his neck while Sam brought his arms around the program's neck and started playing with the small strands of hair on the program's nap as he brushed his nose in Tron's hair.

They stayed like that for a few nanos, drowning out the chatter in the background before Tron drew back to only rest his head on Sam’s. The user could feel the emotions of love and longing follow through him just before Tron captures his lips in a gentle kiss before breaking away just a little to give Sam a cheeky smirk, keeping his arms loosely around him. 

“Someone's happy to see me,” Sam purred as he brought a hand up to caress the program’s cheek. 

“it's been a long time, Sam. I've missed you dearly,” Tron said warmly as kiss into Sam’s hand.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them, Tron away as Sam grew a little red.

“Ya know we're still here,” Beck voiced, jokingly as Alan nudged her to be quiet while the rest of the team chuckled. Despite how red Sam looked, he turned to face them. Tron let one of his hands go from Sam as he turned but kept the other one on his hip so then Sam was still close by his side. 

They all poked fun at each other for a while before they were on the move towards the Arena. Tron and Sam were in the first light runner while Quorra and Alan had the other. Beck and the other were on their light cycle on either end of each light runner as they travelled through the city. The Grid was livelier than usual with programs on the street heading over to the area or lining up to get into bars. The End of line club stood out like a beacon of light amongst the buildings all around. As they passed through busy streets, programs stopped to watch them, waving their hellos.

The games were going to be broadcasted across the grid, in bars, parks and plazas. It wasn't Sam's idea to make sure a big deal for the games to back on but it was suggested to lift morale.

As they got closer, Sam could see fireworks in the distance and the wave of searchlights in the sky. Tron took the next entry on to the highway, passing the last of the tall buildings to reveal the arena in all its glory. The place was bigger from when he first went it with other smaller buildings around it that were big enough to hold smaller events or training rooms for general use. 

Programs came to greet them, singing their praises for cleansing the Grid of the virus and helping them. Sirens offered them drinks as they got out their light runners and cycles, which Sam was happy to accept, giving Tron one before clinking their glasses together. He turned to the others, who were accepting the same while talking to the programs who came to greet them.

Once they were in a not so private viewing suite near the top of the arena, they were greeted by a single program. He introduced himself as Trix, which Sam remembered was the new arena manager, who was here to host the games on their behalf. The program’s secondary programming was to commentate the games for extra entertainment. 

Sam shook his hand, telling it was good to finally meet him again and asked how was doing in his new role while he took a sip of his drink. Beck and Kix found themselves in the bar at the back of the room, where Kix was showing Beck a few mixes and tricks. Shaddox and Doc leaned on the bar as they watched the other two, while Alan and Quorra peered through the full-length viewing window that ran the length of the wall, to the arena below. Phoenix and Fox made themselves cosy on the far side of the room on one of the long couches that were placed in front of the large window. 

Tron excused himself from Sam’s side as he ran a finger down his back before turning away, calling for Doc and Shaddox to come with him. The user tried to suppress a shiver whilst still in front of the other program before almost chasing him out the door to ask where he was going. The response he got was, “You'll see me in a few micros,” before he was gone amongst the programs fluttering into the room. 

Confusion pinged him as he returned to Trix, catching a confused look from Alan and a shrug from Quorra before their attention was taken by a friendly siren, who offered them more refreshment. 

The crowd roared from beyond the soundproof windows and the flash of lights from the dancing spotlights from behind Trix. It was time. 

Sam felt a hand wrap around his wrist and was dragged down a few steps towards the front of the room, spilling his drink in the process. As they came to the middle of the window, a white line appeared, outlining a single set of glass doors. The Same siren came to take the now empty glass out of his hand and returned to the bar without giving him another one.

“Trix, what are you doing,” Sam questioned with concern as he tried to pull away but Trix persisted, keeping a tight hold of his wrist. 

The program gave him an odd look,” What, I'm not opening the games on my own.” 

Dread ran through him,” No.. no … you got this wrong. I'm not good at these types of things,” he argued nervously as he tried to tug his wrist free again. 

The program laughed, “I'll be doing all the talking, you just have to answer a few questions,” he laughed letting go of his wrist,” Wait here for me to introduce you. It will be over sooner than you realise.”

The doors opened and the program walked through them. Sam stopped himself from lunging at him to catch him before he fell, however, as Trix took his first step out, a small walkway started rezzing under feet and carried on rezzing until he got to the centre. Where Trix stood, a circular platform spawned and the program made a little dance before introducing himself. 

Phoenix and Fox giggled from where they sat while Beck came to stand next to him, handing him a new drink. 

Trix bellowed,” Greetings Programs” as he brought up his arms as his voice amplified throughout the arena. Sam took a sip of his drink as he watched, noting the fruit taste of his drink. The way Trix was performing reminded him slightly of his experience on the light cycle Grid when Jarvis got the crowd stoked for the upcoming event, however, he was also reminded of Castor for obvious reasons.

“I've always thought the enough in these introductions were a little over the top,” Beck mentioned while taking a sip of his drink as they continued to watch.

“Yeah me neither. I was so glad that Alan was with me on the first charity event as CEO as he has more experience in those things.” Sam admitted and Beck let out a little laugh into his glass. 

Sam wished he had Tron at his side to calm his nerves and to tell to stop being a bit brain. Speaking of Tron.

“May i know where Tron and the other two have gone?”

Beck didn't look at him but only smirked as he replied,” you will have to see.” The program walked off to join Phoenix and Fox on the couch next to him but before Sam could follow to question him more, the user heard his name being shouted out. 

The nerves picked up and he downed his drink down as fast he could before placing it on the side of the couch before heading to the door. He let the feelings from the drink wash over him, slightly calming him. On the way, Quorra gave him a wave while it was Alan's time to laugh. 

He rolled his shoulder and took in a breath before stepping out into the spotlight. Programs screamed his name while others just cheered. He waves as much as he could while he walked to Trix. As he got closer to the program, he gave the program an unimpressed look as he smiled and reached out to shake the program’s hand. 

His heart was pounding like a drum throughout the onslaught of questions. From the view suite, Alan and Quorra while sipping their drinks. Alan had a hand in coat pocket whilst Quorra had a hand resting on her hip. She liked being near a User whilst being on the Grid. The Iso still felt uncomfortable being on the Grid but near a Users seemed to calm her anxiety. No-one could blame her really. 

“I think Sam’s struggling,” Alan announced to the Iso as she took another sip. He could see all the tell-tale signs when Sam was highly uncomfortable on the verge of panicking. The man didn't have stage fright but being in front of some many people or programs, it was a slightly different story. 

“I think he's doing just fine. We knew he wasn't gonna like this,” Quorra argued lightly. They could see Sam blush as Trix asked about his partnership with Tron on the mini screen in front of them. True to his word, Trix ended his small interrogation but Sam stayed rooted to the spot. 

“Well, we won’t leave you, waiting for my fellow programs, we will kick off the cycle with a disc wars battle with the program him himself,” Trix announced, “ A two v one.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over Trix who hid his grin while announcing their audience. 

“See I told you, he seems fine,” Quorra reassured as she elbowed him in the side. Alan laughed and at the same time, the crowd seemed to laugh. They looked over to Sam who was shrugging at Trix and their audience. 

“Oooo, Tron’s in trouble,” Beck teased, raising a chuckle from the rest of the team and other random programs that were still in the room. 

The game was starting up as Sam and Trix retreated into the suite and the gaming platform started to rise into position, derezzing the platform behind them. The familiar female voice announcing the players and game mode. 

Sam and Trix grabbed their drinks, playfully nudging each other,” hey, It's not my fault, they wanted to know and Tron insisted.” while Sam narrowed his eyes at him, addressing Alan, Quorra and the most of his team. 

“You guys planned this didn't you,” he said in disbelief. Some of them purposely avoided his playful glare as they tried to cover their grins or smirks with hands or glasses. Sam shook his head as he gave them the flick of his hand and went to go sit on the couch behind where Alan and Quorra stood. 

The Arena platform stopped just in lines sight of viewing suite, allowing him to Tron, all kitted out in protective arena armour whilst on one the other side of the dome, Shaddox brought up his hand to clasped Docs hand, holding it tight as a sign of strength before letting go. 

Sam caught Tron’s gaze as he looked over his shoulder, giving him a small smile before casting his eyes down and turning away from him entirely. The user couldn't help but blush as he sat back into the couch. The program reached for his discs, pulling them apart and positioned himself in his most famous stance as his helmet rezzed over his face as his opponent did the same. 

“Round commencing….Begin” 

Tron threw the first disc trying to separate the two programs before sending his second disc their way. After catching the first disc, he ran at them. 

Beck came to join Sam on the couch while Kix went to join the girls on the other couch offering them new drinks she made at the bar. The other programs that had gathered around to watch, murmuring their thoughts and praise of the game. 

The crowd roared their cheers as Tron dodged Shaddox's attack, sending the program to the floor with a solid kick to the back as he threw his disc towards Doc. 

Tron was wiping the floor with them. You had to give it to them as they did land a few good hits on the program but Tron was quick on his feet and quicker at learning his opponent's tactics.  
With one more hit, Shaddox was out with a hit to the chest and fell unconscious on the floor. A purple barrier circled Shaddox’s body to ensure he didn't get hurt accidentally. The announcement came through and The environment on the platform changed allowing them to climb to higher levels or hide behind things. 

Tron went for the higher ground, lunging onto the small platforms and launching his discs at Doc before losing him amongst the collection pillars. Tron climbed higher, catching both discs as he landed one of the pillars and started jumping from pillar to pillar. He quickly pinpointed Docs position and pressed forward.

Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he swirled his drink in his hand. 

Doc came out of the collection of pillars and skidded to a halt as a disc zoomed past him barely touching the tip of his ear and cheek. The program turned around to see Tron above him was his foot out ready to land on him. Tron had caught his disc at some point, joining its partner ere landing on the other program. They skidded to a stop with Tron’s hand gripping Doc’s throat and his disc held high. 

“Game Over.” 

The crowd cheered and Tron let go of Docs throat to then get off of the program entirely. He offered a hand out to Doc to help him up. Everything started to derez, leaving them on the default platform. The purple shield derezzed as Shaddox started to get up from the floor and walked over to join them. 

Programs celebrated in the suite, while Sam smirked into his drink and then downed it. Trix quickly appeared again, walking out to address the audience again.

“Wow, what a way to start the games, am i right?” The program put a hand to his ear to hear the crowd shout “yes” back at him and then proceeded to giggle in response. 

The platform started to low as Trix was still talking, relaying highlights before announcing the next set of games. These were different from the match just now. Teams of four will now need certain armour platings to score points in a certain amount of time. The winning team goes on to then join the other winning teams of that set until they have their winning team. 

Sam got up from the couch and went to the bar to return his empty glass. He signalled the siren for another one after she finished with a pair of programs. 

She smiled at him as she started on his drink.

Alan came over to the younger man at the bar, leaving Quorra in the company of Beck who had introduced her to a few programs he had started talking too. Sam looks over to see the Iso giving the programs a small smile as she rubbed the rim of the glass. At least she was trying. 

"i find it almost scary that i programmed him," Alan opened up with. Sam turned to face him and chuckled and looked the siren as she popped his drink on the side and got to work on another for the other user about Sam said a word. Sam and Alan fell into causal chatter about the games. sharing his experience in the old games and that is where Sam met Tron ...well Rinzler.

After that, the two users turned their attention to the list of programs that were listed in each team. There were eight teams, each with there own colour and after every finished set, there would be a ten micro-break for the programs to replenish their energy and get ready for their match. 

The gaming platform rose into position again with the two teams already inside. Just before the game started, the main doors to the suite opened, drawing Sam's and Alan's attention from the game to see who had come through. 

The trio from the match strode through and was immediately offered drinks from sirens as Beck and the other programs in the room raised their glasses them. Beck broke away from Quorra and the two programs that they were talking too and went straight the trio. 

Alan excused himself from the bar to join Quorra who wasn't really listening to what they were saying as she took a big gulp of her drink.

Sam continued to watch Tron from afar as he moved further down the bar, hiding amongst the programs that were already at the bar. he still had a perfect view of Tron when he asked Beck where Sam was. 

Beck through a thumb towards the direction of the bar but before Becks him go, the programs whispers something, making Shaddox and Doc chuckle behind him. 

The user watched the program search along the bar until his gaze locked onto his. Tron smirked as he got closer while Sam eyed him playfully as he brought his glass to lips. He wanted to kiss that smirk off his gorgeous face but first, his was gonna have a little fun.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

Sam brought his glass away from his lips as he gave him a knowing look. The program rested on the bar close to him, tracing the tops of his fingers that were clenched in a fist. The action caused Sam's stomach to flutter a little while a smile threatened to raise at the corner of his lips. He knew he couldn't pretend to be mad for long as Tron was broadcasting faint traces of emotion every time he stroked his finger. 

Tron fingers moved from his finger to his wrist to play with the cuff of his sleeve. Sam fake mask fell as stepped closer into Tron's space as he said, "how could i be mad you, i just wish you had told me tho." Sam unclenched his fist to ran his hand up the programs arm until he reached his elbow and started to rub in a circular motion. 

"i didn't want you to worry," Tron whispered as he dipped his head to rest it on the user's temple as he began to purr. 

"i knew you could handle yourself, how could you not, but maybe a heads up next time when wanting me in front of a huge crowd." 

Tron lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know either, I was surprised to see you out there." 

That son of er...

Tron saw the change in Sam face expression and scoffed. He brought the drink to lips to then place it on the side. Sam wasn't looking him anymore instead he was scanning the room looking for someone. He knew exactly who, however, the program was still talking to the crowd.

He might as take the opportunity to catch his partner off guard as he ran his padded fingers along his jaws, making Sam close his eyes as leaned into it. The man in front of him let out a breath through his nose, bring his attention back to Tron. 

The program moved from his jaw to the collar of his shirt," im really liking this attire on you, its very fitting," he purred again, sliding his fingers away from the collar to play with his top button.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Tron didn't know what that word meant but he knew the user was trying to compliment him in return. The program smiled bring his hand away from the button, "the round is about to start, let go sit."

Tron retrieved his drink from the side to sit on the couch that Sam was on earlier. Beck, Alan and Quorra were occupying on side of it, deep in conversation as the game started in front of them. 

The two took the other side, Tron greeting the three as they sat down while Sam tilled his glass them before sitting. 

The user leaned into the programs side, tucking his shoulder into his side as he rested his head on Tron's shoulder, looking out the window to watch the game. Tron had joined Beck and Alan in their conversation about the games as the program ghosted his finger on Sam's arm, tracing lines like there were circuits underneath.

They all stayed like under the Grid them a champion team. There was still time to get to the portal but Alan and Quorra didn't leave. Everyone was too buzzed to take the trip to the even drive back to O/I let alone fly to the portal. So they found themselves getting on the train with the rest of the programs who were at the Arena, leaving the runners in the safety of the Trix and sirens of the facility. 

Tron ended piggyback Sam on his back as they got off at their stop as the user had started to fall asleep from all the drinks he had and couldn't keep up with the others. 

This miller cycle was one of the best that Tron ever had a hoped there was more to come.


	2. Between the sheets

Sam expected that this would his punishment for overloading himself on energy. The headache he was sporting was splitting and any idea of him opening his eyes would definitely make it worse. He definitely felt hungover but at least he knew he was comfy.

At that moment, he felt something tighten around his middle, pulling him closer to the warm body next to him. There was a small puff of air, ghosting across his skin on his neck, making him shiver a little. 

It was a rare moment to find Tron still sleep when he woke. he tried to saver the moment of seeing him so relaxed. The program was sometimes purged with a nightmare when he slept but they've been fewer and fewer as time went on and right now didn't seem like the milercycle to have one. 

Sometime Rinzler would take over when Tron was in the middle of one. He would open rise as a safety feature whenever Tron was in distress or threatened. A few time, Rinzler came out of his own accord if the program was highly stressed out just like when they entered CLU's throne room, but Sam had found new ways to approach the situation when they rose. 

He had learnt so much from him about programs. They were no different from humans, mentally. they weren't mindless robots moving from one task to another. they had social lives and when they put their minds to it, they could learn new things that were outside their programming. 

But when it came to Tron, he continued to amaze Sam every time. even at his lowest, he continued to push himself, to show everyone he wasn't the monster anymore and sam was there to give him the extra push when needed. However, it was all one-sided, at times Sam lost confidence in himself and Tron was there to tell him what was what.

Tron was purring lightly, moving to bury his nose his the user's hair. He could feel the small flutter warmth and love flow through him. he loved that he could feel the program emotion sometimes. It didn't always happen but it always made Sam blush when he felt them. 

Sam thought it was a good thing that they could feel each other's emotions as it got them through so much. But when they first spoke about them, Tron didn't wish to burden his pain on him. He still remembered the awkward conversation he had about them with Phoenix and Kix about them and they were astatic. 

He stretched a little and attempted to readjust himself before opening one of his eyes, to quickly close it again. The light from the city was blinding and increased the thumping in his head, so instead, he turned to face Tron. Snuggling closer, Sam slowly peeled his eyes open again and came face to face Tron's bear chest. 

He watched the rise and fall of his chest for a few Nano to then moving to nose the T on the programs chest. Tron mumbled something incoherently before pulling Sam flush up against him.

Chest to chest with Tron's hand travelling lazily down the rest of his back to finally wrap around hips, making his breath a bit shakily as it landed on the four squared circuits. They flared brightly with bits of purple at the edges as he breathes out his name before nuzzling into the user's hair.

The purr from the program lulled him gently back into a doze with the feelings of warmth around him and safety as he rested his face in the crook of Tron's neck. 

.....

He didn't know when sleep took him again because right now he thought he was still in dreamland. There was no headache but instead, the feeling of fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. 

he breathed in deep and smiled as tried bury himself deep into the warmth. He didn't want to wake up from this.

"Sam," a voice whispered gently as he felt the fingers move up through his hair and then back down. He couldn't help but moan a little when the fingers ghosted their way down one of the main circuits that ran down Sam's spine then back up again. 

The deep dreamy voices called for him again as the set of fingers now started to brushed against his cheek to then run down his jaw to then repeat the action again, trying to draw him out further. 

"Sam, its time wake up. Quorra and Alan are probably waiting for us," Tron's coos as his hand returns to play with his hair. 

Sam sighs heavily before moving away from Tron to stretch. He couldn't help but yawn, moving his hand to cover his mouth before he opened his eyes. Tron was smiling lazily at him while keeping an arm wrapped loosely around him.

"Good morning to you too," Sam commented as leaned forward again and to brush his fingers against his jaws to then cup it between his thumb and index finger to then tilt his down so then he could capture his lips in a kiss. Tron responded within the second as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. 

They continued to kiss until they were both breathless and Sam was on his back with Tron hovering over him with a mischievous smirk. they were both highly aroused but with the purr that was coming from his partner, was driving him crazy. 

"As much as I want to continue this, we cant can keep the others waiting," Tron said as he leant down to give Sam's lips a quick peck before moving away from Sam to get up off the bed. 

Sam rolled his eye and then propped himself on one elbow to watch Tron as he rolled his shoulders. the program had his back to him as he began to roll his head to the side and then to the other side. he couldn't help but rack his eye up and down his naked body as he begins to walk towards the shower room. The lean calf's muscles that accompanied a set of strong thighs which held up a perfect ass. The only thing that when look out of place in the user world would be the disc dock that hangs between his strong shoulder blades. for Sam, it was the one thing that drove him crazy the fastest. 

Sam flopped back down on the bed with a huff. Tron was a walking sex appeal. He may not see it but when they were at a bar for the first time, all eyes were on him but his eyes were only on Sam. 

Sam stared at the ceiling for a Nano more before hear Tron clear his throat. He lifted his head up to find Tron leaning on the door frame with everything on full display, "do you want to join me?"

Sam's eyes grow wide and he had to hold himself so then he didn't jump straight out of bed to him," i wish i could, you that well be longer than need to be," he smirks at his partner as he looked him up and down again.

Tron rolls his eyes and falls back into the shower room again. At the sound of running water, Sam moved to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over before reaching over to grab his shirt and trousers off the floor. 

After he and Tron were both ready, they headed off towards the lift. Sam drew close to Tron's side as the program put an arm around his waist, enjoying the energy that was transferring between them. They separated a little as they got to the small hanger bay and took their places as pilot and co as Alan and Quorra took the two passenger seats in the jet. 

The ride to the portal was smooth but Sam and Tron could help but sneak a quick glance at each other, leaving Alan rolling his eyes while Quorra continued to look out towards the sea.


End file.
